


Need You

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, FTM Arthur, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been known as “my lady” and “mistress” and “Camelot’s princess” to everyone else in the citadel and lands beyond; But to Merlin, Arthur is <i>“sire”</i>. He’s a prat and supercilious and despite all his bad traits, he’s gorgeous too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Trans!Arthur and Merlin find an herb in to ease Arthur's menstrual cramps and it has unintended consequences. W/e rating. Merthur."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Arthur has been known as  _“my lady”_ and  _“mistress”_ and  _“Camelot’s princess”_ to everyone else in the citadel and lands beyond. But to Merlin, Arthur is “sire”. He’s a prat and supercilious and despite all his bad traits, he’s gorgeous too. 

Every month or so, Arthur’s  _traitorous_  body (as Arthur refers to the experience himself), goes into the cramping and it naturally expels small amounts of blood.

Merlin discovers him lying topless on his bed during these periods of time, whimpering into a pillow, clutched in tightly to himself like a ball. He tries to soothe Arthur, petting his gold, lean back, stroking his hair and telling jokes.

There’s a newly found herb that will ease the pressure and the pain, but Merlin’s still new to the  _plant identifying_  aspect of his physician’s assistant role.

Arthur’s loosened bodice is soaking through with a layer of sweat, his breasts heaving up, the rosy-brown of his nipples visible through sheer, white fabric. 

Merlin tried brewing the root into Arthur’s tea and now he’s writhing on his back to his mattress, red-faced and breathing hard.

“It’s really  _hot_ … Merlin…”

Pushing away his own worries, Merlin urges his legs open, slipping off Arthur’s smallclothes and the rag used for collecting the blood. Arthur doesn’t protest, either in too much pain or possibly and accidentally  _drugged._

“Let me see what’s happened.”

Arthur’s cunt is moist with reddish fluid, clenching under the exposure and Merlin’s attention. “Relax, sire,” he says, chuckling as Arthur’s knee purposely slams against his shoulder. “Oi, alright, I promise to be gentle.”

“ _God, Merlin_ …”

It’s the kind of moan Arthur gives him when they’re tussling their garments off, maybe in the privacy of an inn, and Arthur pumps Merlin’s oil-gleaming cock in his hand, nudging the tip against his opening and  _demanding_  for more.

Even with the blood, it’s  _Arthur’s_  scent wafting around Merlin. He dares himself press his mouth to Arthur's clitoris, and then to the thickness of his dark golden pubic hair. There’s a quake to Arthur’s thighs against the sides of Merlin’s head. 

Arthur’s fingers touch into dark locks, yanking slightly. 

“ _Need_ …  _you_ …” is the breathless command.

And, really, how can Merlin refuse him?

*


End file.
